


Planets Apart

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/F, F/M, In which Christine is an alien, Jeremy is a nerd, M/M, they go on space adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy's always been looking up an the stars but the last thing he expected was to be abducted by a cute alien girl who wants to know all about human culture. The two now explore space together while growing closer as they learn more about each other, whether they want to or not.





	1. Stars Align

"You see that constellation right there?" A woman held a five year old boy in her shoulders as she pointed up at the sky. "That's Orion, you can usually see his belt then find the rest of him! Now, what's the constellation next to it?"

"Taurus!"

"That's right Jeremy!" The five year old laughed as he was set down when a voice called from the house behind them. 

"-nessa, Jeremy! It's almost eight," Jeremy's father picked up the boy and was followed closely by his wife up the stairs,"time for bed kiddo."

"But Dad, I'm not tired!" Jeremy's yawn betrayed him making the man laugh, setting him down on the race car bed.

"You and Mommy can do more star watching-"

"Gazing," the five year old corrected.

"Right, tomorrow night. After all birthday boys get to stay up late," Jeremy's dad ruffled his hair. "Is there anything special you want bud?"

"A star!"

"Buddy, you can't buy a star."

"Yuh-huh, mommy said you could! They give you a certificate and everything!''

"But wouldn't you want a race car or something?" 

"Nah, cars are boring. Sides, mommy already knows what I want." Mr. Heere made a face as he glanced back at his wife before kissing Jeremy on the head followed by his wife before they left the room, turning off the light. The darkness allowed the ceiling stars to start glowing which comforted the five year old who closed his eyes while he tried to ignore the yelling from his parents next door.

~~

"-therefore Ophiuchus is the thirteenth sign and should be acknowledged as a common astrological sign." Jeremy pushed his glasses up before backing away from the podium and handing the teacher his note cards. There was no applause as he made his way back to the chair, instead a few snickers as someone "accidentally" stuck their foot out causing him to trip.

"Thank you Jeremy for that...interesting presentation. Jared, you're next." Jeremy tuned out as the next presenter came up and began to talk about something, something football. Opening his notebook the teen instead focused on his sketch of the Cassiopeia constellation. Tonight was the last night it would be invisible in his backyard and he planned on observing the shift. It's not like his dad would say about him staying up late, he already knew Jeremy wasn't going anywhere. No car, no friends and no reason to go any place that wasn't the 7/11 down the street for a slushy. 

"-ey!" Jeremy became aware of the mechanical pencil poking him in the side. Looking up here saw a girl with blonde hair staring at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I didn't do the homework, can I copy yours?"

"Ugh, no? It's literally an essay assignment." The girl huffed but Jeremy didn't care. Yeah he wasn't friendly but he didn't really care. It's not like he was gonna suddenly become a people person in a matter of seconds. 

The bell rang causing Jeremy and the rest of the students to go rushing out of the classroom excited the school day was finally over. Going to the bike rack Jeremy unlocked his bicycle and began to pedal back home. He didn't notice the girl who was watching him from behind a nearby tree intently.


	2. Fly Me to the Moon

Jeremy adjusted the telescope as he looked over at his notebook, adding in a quick note.

"Sirius, moved 1/3 of a degree right. Unusual for this time of year. Continue to observe." Jeremy sneezed into his elbow as he adjusted the blanket on his shoulders. The teen always hated Autumn weather and the space heater in his treehouse could only keep him so warm. Going back to his telescope Jeremy accidentally looked through the sliding doors that led to the living room. He saw his father fast asleep on the couch, wearing boxers and holding a half empty bag Doritos as the TV continued to play. 

'Just another sad, lonely night for dad.' Jeremy rolled his eyes, quickly shifting back to the Cassiopeia constellation. 'It's been ten years and he still waits for her to come home. Could he be any more-what the hell is that?' Jeremy's eye caught a bright light through his telescope, quickly approaching. Looking up Jeremy saw it was not a star and whatever it was, was heading right for him.

Quickly grabbing the telescope and his notebook Jeremy struggled to climb down the ladder as he heard the thing coming closer before the loud noises suddenly stopped. Looking up the teen froze when he saw what he could only describe as the bottom of a UFO. The UFO...ship? Whatever it was shined down at Jeremy who shielded his eyes when he realized he was no longer standing on the grass. Instead he was floating, slowly up and he couldn't stop himself from screaming in terror. Thrashing and trying to get back down to the ground before he felt a migraine starting to take over and he quickly passed out.

~~

"-ey...hey....kay...."

"Mmmm, dad, it's Saturday," Jeremy groaned as he rolled over when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. "Daaaaaadddd!" Jeremy snapped opening his eyes and sitting up. Only it wasn't his dad, instead a pretty girl wearing what looked like a space suit staring down at him. "Wha...?''

"Oh good you're up!" The girl excitedly clapped as Jeremy sat up trying to remember what happened. "For a moment I was worried you had a heart attack or something worse!"

"Where...where am I? And who are you?" Jeremy looked around to see he was now sitting on a bed in the middle of an almost sterile white room. 

"Oh right! I'm Christine Canigula! And you're in the infirmary on my ship!"

"Ship?"

"Yep! The SS Interceptor!" Jeremy stared at her blankly, still trying to process what she just said. "I know this must be really confusing for you Jeremy-"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you! I've been watching you for almost a week now!"

"Watching me? That sounds a little creepy."

"It's not like that, just, follow me," the girl took Jeremy's hand making his face flush red as she led down a hallway. He'd never been this close to a girl before. She stopped, pulling out some weird looking key card to open a door. The lock clicked before opening to allow the two in. A few steps in Jeremy froze when he saw it was a viewing deck looking out into the space. And Earth. Jeremy could feel the migraine coming back as he find himself passing out again.


End file.
